Zexal Drabble Requests!
by Angel Kitty
Summary: Drabble requests I did for my friends on Tumblr. Variety of pairings: teaservice, OCxcanon, photon, aztec, key, royal, sharkbait and more to come.
1. Teaservice

hi guys. okay so like i was taking drabble requests on tumblr and i got a lot more than i thought i would lol so like i decided to upload them. im just uploading the zexal ones tho so i wont have to mess with all the category junk. i also wrote a starshipping, thiefshipping, and two spiritshippings...actually i might post one of the spiritshipping ones...anyways, this is teaserviceshipping for my friend scien (fat-fluffy-birdie) on tumblr c:

* * *

IV ran out into the rain, letting his anger overtake his worry. He clenched his teeth, refusing to let himself care too much. _That idiot!_ What did III think he was doing, running away from home like that? Sure, things had gotten bad. It hadn't been fair of Tron to provoke him like that, of course…but to go as far as running away! IV swore to himself that he would strangle his little brother as soon as he found him…

The middle Arclight found himself wandering down street after street, checking all the places he thought III might go. Surely he hadn't gone to that Yuma kid's house. Ugh, Yuma. That boy was filled from head to toe with bullshit like "friendship" and "believing in yourself" and motherfucking kattobingu. The very thought disgusted him.

Luckily III hadn't gone to Yuma's house. IV found him at a local park, curled up on a bench. He wasn't sure if his pink haired sibling was crying or if it was just the rain, but he approached him all the same, using no caution or care whatsoever.

"Hey, idiot." Here, he kicked the bench with a loud _thump_, startling his brother.

"N-Nii-sama!" III quickly sat up straight, clearly surprised that anyone had bothered to look for him at all. They would just assume he'd come back, like the good boy he was. And, well, he would have come back. Just not yet. Not soon.

IV looked down his nose at him, the rain trailing down his blonde hair and dripping off his nose, making him look significantly less dignified. "Come home," he commanded, the words blunt and simple.

"I don't want to go home yet." The younger boy paused for a moment before looking up again at his older brother. "Why did you come look for me anyway?" His eyes were wide and confused, something scared in them that begged for reassurance. IV sighed.

"Tch. Because I care about you. Now get up." He grabbed III by his jacket and jerked him to his feet. The younger sibling stumbled a bit at the sudden jerk and fell against IV. Automatically, IV put an arm around him to steady him. III snuggled close, eating up the small comfort as much as he could. The older Arclight kept an arm around him as they started to move forward.

"Let's go home."

They walked together, slowly, basking in the warmth the closeness brought. Maybe IV's love was hard to see sometimes, but it was there, and III knew he could always count on his brother to be there for him.


	2. IVxDawn

so this is an IVxOC fic for my friend rain-chan (raindancingzora/scatteredstarsstudios) on tumblr. Dawn belongs to her.

* * *

IV smiled sweetly, oh so sweetly. His eyes shone and his entire face lit up, radiating kindness. Then, suddenly, the expression turned wicked, malicious, sadistic. He laughed loudly to himself as he practiced various other faces in front of the mirror, preparing for the evening's fanservice. He was interrupted, however, by a knock on the door.

"IV," said V, opening the door. "Your date is waiting."

Annoyed, IV turned his head to glance uninterestedly at his older brother. "Already? She's early…" He grumbled to himself as he straightened his tie. Well, it was to be expected. She was the lucky fan that he had agreed to take as his lady to the Annual Heartland Duelist's Ball, and though he didn't know her yet, he knew already exactly what she would be like. Just like the others.

He pushed past V to go meet his date.

When he got into the living room, III had already started a lively conversation with the girl. How annoying. There was no way he was going to let his little brother upstage his fanservice.

He grabbed the pink haired boy's shoulder and pulled him back. "Oi, III! What do you think you're doing? Shut your mouth and g-" He stopped as soon as he laid eyes on her. She was…she was…_stunning._ Well, this was rather unexpected. He quickly stopped himself from staring and went into fanservice mode.

"Good evening, my lady," he greeted, bowing before her and taking her dainty hand in his. "And to whom do I owe this honor?"

The girl's eyes flashed, as though reading his motives in a single glance. She was clearly more intelligent than most. "My, what a gentleman," she said in a way that made him uncertain whether or not she meant it. "My name is Dawn. It's a pleasure to finally meet you." She gave him a coy smile.

A pleased smile spread across the Duel Champion's face. This was going to be interesting. He offered her his arm. "Shall I escort you to the ball?" he asked, a hint of a smirk showing itself in his smile. Why pretend to be the perfect gentleman when she could clearly see through him?

"Of course," she said, excitement glimmering in her own eyes as well. They walked through the door together, already beginning to banter back and forth, clearly enjoying themselves.

V came to stand beside III as the door closed. "Well? Is IV going to break another fan's heart?" he asked, expecting the answer to be yes.

III smiled knowingly. "Not this time, V Nii-sama, not this time." He had a feeling that this was the beginning of a beautiful romance.


	3. PhotonAztec

kaitoxyumaxIII for my friend actualjuggaloyiccha on tumblr :3

* * *

Kaito couldn't remember when exactly it had happened, but at some point, somewhere in his heart, he had come to accept Yuma. Maybe it was the fact that the younger boy cared so much for his brother, Haruto. Maybe the connection had been established through their tag duel. But somehow, some way, he had started to like Yuma.

That was why it was hard to watch Yuma be so close with another person, III, to be specific. This was the third time the Arclights had caused trouble for him, the first two being V's rejection of his friendship and the second being when they had collectively kidnapped and tortured Haruto. Maybe he could forgive V, but the rest of them he would always hold a grudge against. So it really got to him when one day he happened to see III and Yuma walking through the city, hand in hand, happily chatting away.

Unexpectedly, Yuma spotted him and waved. Kaito nodded in his direction to acknowledge the greeting. That wasn't enough for Yuma, however. He came charging over at top speed, dragging poor III along the whole way across the busy street. To the innocent bystander, it looked more like Yuma was trying to rip his arm off than lead him.

"Yo, Kaito! What are you doing here?" the younger duelist asked with a big grin. Before Kaito could even respond, he suddenly leaned in, his wide eyes inspecting him. "Hey, you don't look so good. Are you upset over something?"

"I….not really." It was an easy lie to tell.

"Oh." Yuma stepped back and blinked. "Well, just in case…" He rummaged through his pocket for a moment and quickly produced a partially crushed lollipop which was probably stuck to the wrapper. "This will cheer you up!"

Kaito stared at it for a moment before finally accepting. Well, Yuma was trying to help. He found it sort of touching that the kid would even try.

"If you ever wanna talk or duel, call me!" Yuma tightened his grip on III's hand and started to pull him away again. III looked with dread at the busy street but was dragged across it again before he could say a word.

Kaito held the lollipop in the palm of his hand, the ghost of a smile on his lips. "Yuma…."


	4. Key

keyshipping! this one was asked anonymously but it was actually my friend homotrain...she revealed herself after i posted it xD

* * *

One day Yuma was walking home from spending time with his friends. It had been a fun day full of dueling and joking around. He was in a pretty good mood and was still chatting away to Astral until he noticed that his companion had suddenly gone quiet.

"And that's why you should never eat 10 bean filled riceballs before going in public because beans make you f-" Yuma paused. "Astral, are you still there?" He turned around to give his spirit friend a skeptical look.

"Yes, Yuma. I am here." That should be more than obvious by now, of course, since Yuma was staring right at him.

"Oh. Hey, why've you been so quiet for?" Yuma gave him a piercing gaze, as though he was staring into his soul.

"I was thinking," Astral told him. "I was thinking that your friend Kotori seems to have a special kind of friendship with you. If I remember correctly, human females are usually attracted to human males, am I mistaken?"

Yuma scratched his head. "Yeah, but not always." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and said, "Kotori is just a friend though. What, are you jealous?" He grinned over his shoulder at Astral with wicked glee.

"Yuma, what does it mean to be jealous?"

"Aaaaugh geeeeez never mind! Astral, you're so impossible to deal with!"

The two headed home without another word on the subject.


	5. Teaservice 2

more teaservice! this is for my friend heather (duelfood). there's um, quite of bit of teaservice in these because my friends and i love it xD

* * *

IV felt eyes on him from the moment he sat down. He tried to ignore it and eat his cake in peace but the stare only intensified. Finally growing uncomfortable, he addressed the guilty party. "No, III. Get your own cake."

III flushed, caught. "Tron had two pieces," he said softly, fidgeting with his fingers. "So I didn't get one…"

"Tch." IV rolled his eyes but relented. "One bite. _One_." He held out a bite of cake on his fork. The pinkette's eyes lit up with joy. He leaned forward and took the fork in his mouth, a wide smile spreading across his lips as he fell into a sugar ecstasy. As he finished eating it, he licked the icing off his lips with his pink tongue and let out a contented sigh.

"Thank you, Nii-sama~"

IV grunted in response, determined not to share any more of his treat with his brother. But okay, III was pretty cute when you fed him sweets, and the older sibling wasn't sure if he could handle any more of that longing gaze or emerald stare.

Between the two of them, they finished the cake, taking turns to have their bite. III sat close by so that IV could feed him. Once it was gone, the older Arclight turned to him. "Are you happy now? You spoiled brat."

III just smiled in response, knowing that IV had secretly enjoyed it just as much as he had.


	6. RoyalSharkbait

this was an anonymous request. anon asked for "friendzoned Shark having a passive aggressive catfight with Yuma's boyfriend." this was the result...

* * *

This was the _last. Fucking. Straw._

"IV!" Shark yelled after his enemy, having finally caught him away from Yuma. "I won't forgive you!"

Smirking, the object of his hatred turned to face him. "Oh? Is this the same grudge as before, or does this have to with your precious Yuma? Oh wait, _my_ precious Yuma." This comment caused Ryouga to clench his fists.

"You don't deserve Yuma," Shark growled at him, trembling with rage. His anger skyrocketed when IV's response to this was a mere shrug.

"Yuma chose me."

It stung. Yuma had always been talking about what a great bond they had. Apparently he had mistaken the way the other boy had cared for him and fought for him as something more than friendship.

"He will never look at you that way."

More words that rang with cruel truth. Shark could barely control himself anymore.

"But why would he want to? He has me." IV threw his head back and laughed. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a _date_ to be on time for."

Ryouga was left to stand alone, drowning in longing and loneliness while the person he loved spent time with the person he hated the most.


	7. Teaservice 3

this was another for scien! teaservice again :'D

* * *

It had started with mere curiosity. III knew that his brother was pretty well known, so one day he decided to search his name on the internet. He didn't really expect much, but to his surprise, Google yielded thousands of results.

"IV Nii-sama must be more popular than I thought," he said to himself as he skipped past the articles and clicked on a website he'd never seen before.

"Huh? What's 'disqualifyshipping'?" the pinkette mumbled in confusion. He began reading the text before him. It didn't take long for him to realize that it was some sort of story, but it didn't sound like anything that had ever happened. He skimmed through a few chapters until he came to something that caught his eye. "Oh, my-"

It was horrifying. Why would people write this and put it on the internet for others to see? Even worse, lots of people had left reviews praising the story, particularly the inappropriate scene near the end. III's face was bright pink, but he found himself searching for more. There were stories about all three of them being in love various people in their lives, as well as stories about other people they knew. He kept scrolling through the pages. Astral and Yuma kattobanging. Yuma and Shark high-fiving each other's skies. IV and Rio taking a ride on the fuckmobile. V and Kaito having male bonding time with their male parts. It was….strangely addictive.

IV entered the room right as he clicked the fateful story - a story which contained a pairing name that he did not yet know the meaning of. He didn't hear his brother come up behind him as he scrolled down to the lovely incest buttfuck scene between himself and IV….

"III! What are you reading?!" III nearly jumped out of his skin. Oh God, this was going to be hard to explain…

"F-fanfiction," the younger boy managed to sputter. "It's…uh…written fanservice…." This was the best explanation he could offer. He broke out into a sweat as IV gazed down at him skeptically. Finally the older Arclight shrugged.

"Move over." IV scooted next to his brother into the narrow seat and together, they read it aloud and laughed until they cried.

Now what V thought when he overheard this was an entirely different story….


	8. RoyalAztec

actualjuggaloyiccha asked for another so yup! here we go! a IVxyumaxIII sleepover~!

* * *

Yuma didn't know what he had been expecting when III had invited him to spend the night. Actually, he hadn't really expected anything except a good time. The reality, however, was that he was stuck in the midst of a sibling rivalry.

It had started off normal enough, III being the polite person he was had been taking pretty good care of his host. Quite frankly Yuma had been enjoying the pampering when IV had burst into the room. III had been a bit annoyed by the interruption but IV refused to leave, and then they had started bickering over something…

Actually, Yuma was pretty lost as to how they had reached this point.

"-doesn't want to put up with all your prissy airs and stupid manners, so cut it out with the high class society act," IV was saying rudely.

"I wasn't putting on airs," III responded with an amazing patience, "I was just trying to be a good host."

"Well, your idea of being a good host is way too snotty and st-" _WHOMP._ IV was cut off as a large pillow hit him on the head. III opened his mouth to say something, but he received a hit with a pillow as well.

"C'mon you guys," Yuma said to them. "Can't we just all watch a movie or something?"

III and IV looked at each other and finally III broke the tension with a laugh. "Sure, Yuma. That sounds good."

A few minutes later the three of them piled on III's bed, all in their sweatpants and pajamas and sleep clothes. It was a little cramped and Yuma was smushed between the two of them, but it was pretty nice all the same. But by the time they turned the lights out and put the movie on, Yuma was fast asleep.

The two brothers watched the sleeping boy and just smiled, letting it go. For that one night, they didn't mind sharing him between the two of them.


	9. Aztec

aztecshipping for my friend syntheticdisaster :D

* * *

Having not had friends for the majority of his life, III thought it would be difficult for him to settle into any friendship, particularly one with someone he'd hurt deeply. But Yuma didn't seem to hold any kind of grudge and the two got along beautifully.

Of course, most of the time when they spent time together, it was with Yuma's large group of friends. But every now and then, they'd go off somewhere on their own, just the two of them. Actually III really quite enjoyed those peaceful moments together, talking and laughing and sharing their different experiences. Yuma brought a warmth and joy to his life that he hadn't had the luxury of feeling since before the incident with his family.

Often they would sitting side by side, eating lunch together. Yuma stole his food sometimes, but that was okay. Sometimes he even made extra for his friend, since the younger boy seemed to like his cooking so much.

At some point, they became best friends.

At another point, they became more.

It wasn't until V said something that he realized. The often put an arm around each other, or held hands, or, just once, had embraced. Something that Yuma didn't do with his other friends. One day when III came home from hanging out with him, his oldest brother looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Are you two dating?"

III blushed in surprise, then smiled. He touched his fingers to his lips in thought. "Maybe we are." After all, he could still feel Yuma's kiss dancing on his lips, the most beautiful sensation he'd felt in a long time.


	10. victimshipping

for anon! it sounds a little awks in some places with me not being clear about which 'he' im talking about but oh well |D you can only say 'the pinkette' and 'the younger boy' so many times!

* * *

III didn't know what he was expecting when he walked into the dimly lit restaurant. The romantic atmosphere did little to put him at ease; after all, this was a blind date with one of IV's "colleagues"….or so his brother had told him.

"You need to get out more," the crimson eyed duelist had scolded him. "See the world. Meet some people. Try dating." The pinkette could still envision the impish grin that had spread itself across his brother's face as he had pressed his credit card into III's hand. "I've got something set up for you, my treat."

Now he stood in the middle of this unfamiliar place, dressed in his nicest clothes and completely lost. He didn't know who he was looking for or even if it was a boy or a girl. Luckily for him, the hostess came his way and asked him if he was looking for someone.

"Um yes. I'm here on a blind date and I'm not sure who I'm looking for…" His cheeks grew rosy as he realized he probably sounded quite silly right now.

The hostess smiled. "Mihael?" Surprised, he nodded. "I talked to your brother earlier. Right this way."

So IV had pulled some strings for this occasion. He wasn't a master puppeteer for nothing. He felt the corners of his lips raise a little at the thought.

The hostess left him at the designated table. The mysterious person, whoever they were, had their back to them. Their distinctive blue hair still stood out, however, and III began to have an idea of who this colleague might be.

Clearing his throat, he took a step further and said politely, "Excuse me. Would you happen to be my blind date?"

The person turned to face him with a start. Yup. Fuuya Okudaira. Not quite what III had expected, though. Already, the shy boy was banishing all of III's preconceived notions about him.

"Um..uh…y-yes, I mean…I think so. I mean, I'm pretty sure! You're IV's little brother, right?" Fuuya was blushing, feeling intimidated by his perceived importance of the person in front of him. After all, IV was a much bigger star than he was and here he had a date with his younger sibling!

The pinkette couldn't help but laugh. This boy was ten times more nervous than he had been. Offering a warm smile, he introduced himself. "I'm Mihael. Most people call me III, but I don't mind either way."

The teen star relaxed a little. III seemed to be a calm, sensible, kind hearted person. He had nearly fainted trying to talk to IV, so he was glad that this Mihael person was turning out to be very different. IV had been the perfect gentleman, of course, but III had a very different air about him. It was sort of nice.

"May I sit with you?" The request put Fuuya on edge again. "Oh, y-yes. How rude of me for not offering first! Forgive me!" Embarrassed, he tried to bow to express his remorse, but ended up banging his forehead against the table instead. His face turned twice as red.

"Are you okay?" III looked truly concerned as he leaned in to examine his date's bruised forehead. Since Fuuya had his drink already, the pinkette used the condensation on the glass to wet a napkin and gently press it to the reddened skin.

The blue haired boy managed a grateful but embarrassed smile. "I-I'm fine. This happens a lot. …I mean, because I perform a lot of stunts for my show of course!" III chuckled softly and slid in the seat in front of him.

"You seem like an interesting person, Mr. Okudaira. Tell me more about yourself." Mihael eagerly rested his chin on his hands and leaned forward.

Fuuya blushed even more. "Y-you don't need to be so formal. F-fuuya is fine." Awkwardly, he traced lines on the table to avoid looking his date in the eyes. "And anyway, you're probably much more interesting than me. So you can start first…"

III had to admit, IV had chosen well. Fuuya was cute, and it would be easy to dote on him. III loved to be able to take care of spoil people. And he was such a sincere person. He had a feeling that they were going to get along very well.

They talked the rest of the night away in that dimly lit restaurant, almost entirely forsaking their meals for the sake of conversation. Fuuya even managed to overcome his shyness a bit in his eagerness to share the evening with this delightful new person.

They left together a few hours later, arm in arm walking under the stars. III would have to thank his brother later. This had been the perfect first date, and it certainly wouldn't be the last.


	11. teaservice 4

request for another anon c: my heart absolutely melted writing this ;u;

* * *

IV's heart was still beating fast in his chest, even though it had been well over an hour since the cat had been let out of the bag and he and III had shared their first kiss. The younger boy was now curled up next to him and nestled snugly against his chest, eyes closed and smiling quietly in contentment. IV hoped that III didn't know just how freaking embarrassed he _still_ was; he really sucked at this touchy-feely crap.

A soft grunt escaped his lips as he shifted on the mattress and tried to re-position where his brother was lying on him. He didn't want the pinkette to hear his heartbeat and tease him. To keep him distracted, IV buried his fingers in the soft pink curls and stroked them. There was something undeniably relaxing about being around III. Maybe it was the sweet scent of his shampoo, or his reassuring smiles, but even the hot headed duelist could stay at ease when he was with him. Thinking all conversation would be over by now, he closed his own eyes as well and started to relax...

"Nii-sama is cute when he's embarrassed," III mumbled into his neck, having tucked his head under his older sibling's chin. IV's face grew hot again at the sudden words.

"Who's embarrassed? You're the one who couldn't get out a coherent sentence for an entire minute," the older boy accused. He kept stroking III's hair though, despite the audacity of the pinkette.

"Mhm." IV could feel III's lips form into a smile as they pressed a soft kiss into his neck. His skin grew hot at the sensation. Even such a small gesture turned him on, but he wasn't going to ruin the moment with his inappropriate passion.

Instead, IV kissed his baby brother softly on the forehead. "You're an idiot." He kissed his ear. "And annoying." A kiss to the cheek. "And full of yourself." III giggled quietly. "Despite that, you're the only person in this house I can stand." The last part was mumbled in the younger boy's ear, causing a tickling sensation that only caused him to giggle more.

"Nii-sama, that tickles!" IV smirked, continuing to brush his lips against the sensitive flesh. "You're a bully..."

Mihael obviously didn't know what real bullying was, so naturally IV had to demonstrate. Delicately, he took III's earlobe between his teeth and tugged.

"Stop it." III pushed him away, face red. Now that the other was just as embarrassed as he had been, IV felt better. He brushed their lips together again, trying to get used to the idea of kissing his brother. It had been nothing but a fantasy until today, but now that it came true he felt a little weird and shy about it. Not that III needed to know that.

"Cute~" IV teased, poking the younger boy's nose. Mihael made a face at him, and Thomas made one back. They shared a laugh. Even if their relationship was different now, things hadn't changed too much. It was good to know.

Gradually the teasing and play fighting came to a stop. The emotionally charged evening had been enough to wear the both of them out. III put his arms around IV's neck, and IV hugged him back. They fell asleep like that, wrapped in each other's warmth and comforted by the pleasant, familiar scents.

They loved each other just as they always had. It was just a little sweeter now.


	12. dilate

for anon~ this is set in the past, when v was kaito's mentor~ c: i guess they were both a little nicer and more friendly back then so i hope this doesnt come out too ooc |D

* * *

After another long, busy day all Chris wanted to do was sit down and put all his thoughts aside to worry about some other time. But when he returned to his room and found Kaito waiting for him, he couldn't deny his eager apprentice. With a smile to hide his exhaustion, he asked kindly, "What is it, Kaito? Do you need help with something?"

"Well…sort of." The younger boy looked like he was trying to mask his emotions. Puzzled, Chris slightly titled his head to one side, trying to understand Kaito's hesitation to share whatever it was with him. Maybe he was feeling shameful having to ask for help with yesterday's dueling lesson again. He had struggled more than usual.

"If it's about yesterday's lesson, then don't be afraid to ask for a repeat of what I taught you. There's no shame in it." The silver haired teen opened the door to his room to invite Kaito in. "We'll go over it as many times as you need."

Kaito shook his head. "This isn't about lessons. There was a reason I did poorly yesterday. I was distracted."

Distracted. That wasn't like his apprentice at all. "Is it about Haruto?" Chris took a seat on his bed and gestured for Kaito to join him.

"No." Kaito seemed frustrated now. "It was um. You. You're distracting."

Now Chris was even more confused. He raised an eyebrow skeptically. "Do you have a problem with my teaching methods?" There was a scolding edge to his voice, indicating that he believed his student to making excuses.

"No. It's just you." Kaito frowned deeply and wouldn't look at him.

Chris tried to brush off the vague feeling of being insulted. "You're not making any sense, Kaito. I can teach you, but I can't make you pay attention. That's your duty as my student."

The younger duelist let out a heavy, frustrated sigh. Of course his meaning wasn't reaching his teacher. He was making it unnecessarily vague. "No. I'm just paying too much attention. To you."

Chris stared at him expectantly, still not understanding. With another sigh, this time of resignation, Kaito sat down next to him. Silence passed between them for an uncomfortable minute. Chris waited. Kaito procrastinated. Finally, Kaito grew weary of the tall boy continuously shifted his weight and clearing his throat. His mouth went dry as he opened it to speak.

"Well…maybe I should show you, instead of telling you." The younger teen ran his tongue nervously across his bottom lip, trying to will a little moisture to return to his mouth. It was impossible to speak the words.

Chris was losing patience. "I'm waiting."

Kaito moved in closer. His mentor watched him with his cold blue eyes, trying to judge where those movements would take him. A look of surprise crossed his face as he realized, but not for long before their lips met. It was a brief, clumsy kiss which Kaito quickly pulled away from. Chris sat frozen in the spot.

"Accept it as a token of my gratitude." Having mumbled these words, a humiliated Kaito hurried from the room.

Now alone, Chris didn't know whether to be flattered, frustrated, or amused. He shook his head in confusion. They had a lot to learn, about their feelings and each other. He had a feeling, though, that this was going to be a very difficult subject to bring up the next day.


End file.
